


Stitch Me Up

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Series: Dark Month Collection [11]
Category: Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/M, Implied Torture, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Shadow Temple is good to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitch Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Dark Month 2010, Day 14, for sometimesamuse -- Link/Sheik/Dark Link, blood, Shadow Temple. Slightly based off of the story of the [Princes in the Tower.](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Princes_in_the_Tower)

The Shadow Temple is good to him. It provides him with all the toys he could ever want, the perfect setting. It even goes so far as to provide the perfect soundtrack- a symphony of screams and shrieks that sends shivers down his spine.  
  
The only thing that it _doesn't_ provide are the playmates. No shivering Hylian or cursing Gerudo, no whimpering Zora. Not even a trembling Goron. But that's all right, he's a big monster. He can get those easily enough.  
  
And he does. He is quick, quiet enough that not even the Hero notices his movements.  
  
So he steals into the castle, wrests them from their beds and whisks them away into the night. And they are lovely, his playmates. Prettier even than the rusted guillotine or the lovely iron maiden in the corner. They are lovelier than any of his monsters, with their sunshine bright hair. In sleep, they could almost be twins. One ghost pale, the other dark as desert sand- they are perfect.  
  
He twirls a finger around a golden lock, tugs on it playfully- not too hard, just enough for the boy to shift and moan in discomfort.  
  
Lovely, lovely dolls. Twin Goldilocks for him to play with. But what to play with first?  
  
Perhaps the crusher? Or the wheel? But no- psychological tortures would work far better with these little princelings. For a moment, he regrets. Wishes he'd grabbed the Queen from their bed as well and not left her behind to wonder why the sheets had gone cold. He's sure they'd react quite prettily once they heard _her_ screams.  
  
Below him, the Hero stirs, naked skin catching on hundreds of tiny needles. He whimpers, shifting again- letting the needles dig even deeper. Blood wells up, trickles over the side and drip drip drips to the floor. His mouth waters.  
  
The Shadow Temple is good to its shadows, good because it loves them. Because they keep the place alive with screams, loud with unheard prayers, drenched in blood. And maybe he wasn't born into this temple, maybe he was locked in a temple of water for as long as he can remember, but the Shadow Temple... it recognizes its own.  
  
Two pairs of eyes flutter open, blue and red- widen in fear and begin to struggle. Blood flows faster.  
  
Well now. Where to start?


End file.
